


Dancing by Night

by mellowbunni09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Hinata is kind of an ass, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, POV Kageyama Tobio, but mainly fluff, lonely kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowbunni09/pseuds/mellowbunni09
Summary: Kageyama is a rich nobleman of an aristocratic family. However, his father was rather rotten and his mother long died. What happens when he ends up inheriting all the assets against his will? And what happens when he meets a small sunshine man on the night of a party?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 30





	Dancing by Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time posting on Ao3 please be easy on my mediocre writing. This is also a rather short oneshot but I promise to write longer ones in future! Thanks!

The air felt crisp on Kageyama’s smooth pale skin as he on by the balcony with a champagne glass in hand. The marble pillars he leaned against were cool to the touch and the stars’ light reflected off of the marble shimmer. The stars flickered and glimmered, shining down on this blue eyed man as he felt simply dejected to some degree.

The night was a strange and rather boring one so far. Nothing seemed to lift Kageyama up from the dumps of the days he had been living. Or maybe it was the lack of something. If anything, Kageyama never had any problem with nights like these before. He would go up to a random girl with too much makeup, flirt with her, and then take her to bed, only for him to make a run for it in the break of the morning the next day.

But then one night he met a young man with bright orange hair. He was rather short in comparison to Kageyama’s towering height but had light hazel eyes that Kageyama could stare into for centuries and a presence that seemed to only make the room more lively and bustling. He talked as though the world was a simple place for an energetic gentleman like him. 

And his smile. The perfect smile that would knock any woman off of her feet. Such a powerful weapon and yet it was only directed toward Kageyama for the entire night. He remembers the haze of the alcohol flooding through their system and the gentle band music flooding into the dark room from the ballroom. The light creeping through the crack of the door and the thrill that they might be caught. That was definitely a night to remember and Kageyama could think of nothing more. He had but a simple taste and he was greedy for more. 

However, the next morning, Kageyama found himself to be alone in the sheets of the random bed they had stumbled upon. Never before had Kageyama felt the longing of someone else as he was left all to himself in a cold room. The bittersweet memories of the lust filled night and the strange exhilaration that had coursed through his body. Kageyama had never felt the same way with any of the various women he so selfishly slept with like the asshole he was. That left him wanting more and eager for the hunt, like a wolf after its prey.

The next parties were filled with the same thrill just like that night with the other young man but were quick to die down when Kageyama could not spot the unmistakable orange hair in the crowds of fancy rich people and their extravagant gowns. Hope was becoming seldom as time went on and Kageyama felt as though he would never meet the short sunshine man again. The various parties passed by as he still searched the crowds to no avail, retreating to the cold-stricken balcony where he would drink away on the expensive wine.

Some person he was turning into. He knew there was little to no hope of finding the mysterious man but Kageyama had no intention of giving up. He would remember that blinding smile and fluffy hair to the end of his days. He never dared to let go of that memory.

Months continued to pass and New Year’s rolled around in its mid-winter glory. The function had called for fireworks, dancing and the usual flair of the new year’s parties. Last year, Kageyama remembers sitting by himself, watching random couples kiss as the countdown came to a close. That’s when he remembers that he’s always been alone. He was raised as a perfect child by his father, to never disobey. He was taught to excel in his complicated studies and anything less was deemed as a fail. Kageyama learned that the hard way as his father’s cold hand slapped across his cheek. 

Nowadays, thinking back on his father only left him feeling empty. There was no anguish or sadness that resonated from within as you would expect from a boy who lost his father at an age of 18 but it only gave a sense of shame. The shame through the void of feelings he felt every time his strict old man popped into his head. The nothingness of his life after that only lead to Kageyama spending his days in his late grandfather’s mansion.

Yes, he was technically the head of the house due to the will of his father but he feels as though his cousin is the one who usually runs everything. Most unimportantly, these meaningless parties that have so far only brought despair to the raven haired man. 

_“Oi, Oikawa. Anyone on yesterday’s list that had messy orange hair?”_

_“I don’t know, Tobio. Whoever you’re chasing after, just give up. She’s probably better off without you when you’re in the constant depressive state you’re in”_

_“So you’re not even going to help me?”_

_“Nope. I’m off to see Iwa-chan today. But good luck on your pointless endeavours!”_

_“Fuck you, shithead. I can’t believe we’re related.”_

Oikawa was of little to no help to Kageyama, not that he was expecting him to be of any use. His flamboyant older cousin who’s father married a common woman, leaving his grandfather to pass the family wealth to Kageyama instead. 

Kageyama’s own mother was apparently of little to no importance as well despite most likely doing from a wealthy family. She died during childbirth and the one time little Kageyama tried asking about her he received harsh punishment. 

Jumping back to reality, Kageyama noticed the wine bottle gleaming in the moonlight with its shade of smooth green, sitting on top the feeble table by the window. Again, Kageyama held his usual glass of champagne but this time he relished in the room of his crazy night. By all means was it by every aspect completely dirty but he couldn’t help himself. At the very start of the dark night he found himself at the door to the room he had been avoiding, holding a tall glass and his favourite bottle of wine. Or was it perhaps, the sunshine man’s favourite wine? Unknowingly, Kageyama has found himself holding onto every bit of the mysterious man, even copying the hobbies and tastes they had discussed before the thrill of drunk love kicked in. Was it all in vain to wish for the man to appear once again? Just for them to chat and make small talk just like that night the other day many months ago?

“Oh! Hello, sorry I didn’t know this room was already occupied.”

Kageyama turned to see the mysterious short man standing with his back to the light of the hallway outside. He had a small coy smirk placed on his familiar face, a hand hidden tightly behind his back. 

“Who are you?” Kageyama bluntly asked, already knowing the answer to his simple yet vast question. 

The man took his time to answer, walking up to the other in some form of haste, still keeping that same smirk plastered on his face.   
“I do not know of myself. Only of what you think, or should I say remember, of me?” He then proceeded to swiftly bow and place a simple and chaste kiss onto Kageyama’s gloved hand. The taller man felt his face catch on fire a little at the small action but he was certainly not in the mood for games and replied with his usual curt tone. “Stop acting like a smart ass. Why did you leave so suddenly that morning?”

That caught the smaller man off guard, turning into a somewhat shyer version of himself as he scratched his messy hair in a jitter. “Well, I did feel a tad bit embarrassed. I have never slept with a man before and I was scared you might’ve forgotten the entire night when you woke up. I just thought it might be a little awkward.”

“Did I hurt you at all?” Kageyama asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No! Not at all!” The hazel eyed man stuttered with a small quiver in his voice but Kageyama still looked skeptical. “I was slightly sore but that was well anticipated.” 

“Tobio. Tobio Kageyama.” 

“Huh? What-“

“My name, dumbass.“ Kageyama stated, rolling his eyes. “We forgot to exchange names the other night.”

“O-oh! Yes, my name’s Shoyou Hinata!” Hinata called, reaching to shake hands with Kageyama. Their hands made a firm shake before Kageyama pulled Hinata in, burying his face into the smaller man’s orange curls.

“Dumbass Shoyou.” Kageyama whispered, relishing in the moment.

On the other hand, Hinata found himself squished between Kageyama’s broad chest and muscular arms but he didn’t mind at all. It felt kind of right and it made him wonder why he was ever so scared in the first place. But then he remembered the flowers he was still holding with his right arm.

“By the way, I came with the intention to come swooping in unexpectedly with these flowers but I guess that didn’t work out as I had planned.” Hinata said as he stuffed the bouquet of purple flowers into Kageyama’s unanticipated face.  
The raven haired man took the flowers and didn’t comment on Hinata’s roughness as he would’ve thought. WIth the flowers in the way, he could no longer see the taller man’s handsome face and regretted his action. Silence ensued throughout the room when Hinata swears he heard soft whimpering.

He looked up and realised the quiet sobs were coming from Kageyama. In haste, he quickly pried the bouquet from his view, making sure Kageyama wasn’t hurt in the process. The man’s pale skin was slightly red at the nose and tears cascaded down his perfect face. His sapphire blue eyes were welled up with water like the calm ocean on a slightly windy day.

“T-Tobio! What’s wrong! I’m so sorry did I do something?” Hinata knew that the taller man was not one to cry and it shocked him to see the tears rolling off his face.

“Yes, dumbass. You left me for eight whole months after a night I thought was mutual. And then you show up out of the blue on New Year’s with fucking flowers like we had been seeing each other for the past couple months.” Kageyama yelled, feeling rather silly for crying in front of the man he had been longing to see for so long. “And then now I’m here crying about it and you ask me what’s wrong and if you did something.”

Unable to respond for a couple heartbeats, Hinata feels incredibly stupid as he realises his mistakes.  
“I’m very incredibly sorry, Tobio. I don’t know how to make it up to you but I just want you to know that I’m not going anywhere now. I’ve made up my mind and if you’re willing, would you go out on a date with me?”

“Of course. However, I’m still very mad at you so if you would please.” Kageyama mutters, bending down further to place his forehead against the smaller’s.   
Luckily, Hinata caught the memo and allowed them to stay still for the time being, absorbing each other’s presence and mistakes.

“It feels a bit rotten that we’re having our little bonding moment in the very same room we had... you know.” Kageyama stammers. He once again feels his face heat up as he looks the sunshine man in the eye to only be returned with the gaze. 

“Y-yes. Would you like to go and dance?”

Kageyama felt surprised by his question and inquired back. “In the ballroom?”

“No, I’m not too ready for the judgemental stares just yet. Do you have a music room?” Hinata asked.

“I believe so. Let’s go find it, shall we?” Kageyama replied back, extending his hand to Hinata.

“We shall, my knight.” Hinata said in a very posh accent.

The two men burst out into laughter before hurrying out of the room, on a new quest through the seldom explored halls of the giant mansion.


End file.
